londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the London Natural History Society database for use in the London Bird Report. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found HERE. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). ''To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. ''The 2010 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. 'Saturday 9th November 2013' *Alexandra Park: Common Teal male still on Conservation Pond, also Little Grebe New River, family party of 5 non resident Mute Swans briefly Wood Green Res, Vizmig 0730-0915: 73 Starling mostly NW, 32 Woodpigeon mostly W/SW, 18 Redwing W, 14 Chaffinch, 2 Lesser Redpoll (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: 2,750 Woddpigeons SW, also Brambling & Skylark; 1 Peregrine over carrying prey (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall) *Isle of Dogs: Norwegian-ringed adult Common Gull on Thames shore at Saunders Ness. Ringed 15/7/2012 at Byparken, Bergen, Hordaland. White ring JA4L (Sean Huggins). *Leyton, Jubilee Park: male Brambling with Chaffinch in Ive Lane Sports Ground, 480 Woodpigeon west, c450 Ring-necked Parakeet from roost near Waterworks NR, 330+ Starling N, 30+ Blackbirds, 1 Grey Wagtail (Stuart Fisher) *Oxleas Woods SE9:' Firecrest, '''foraging in Yew bush & loosly associating with tit flock 9.57-10.18hrs, m Blackcap 9.45hrs (John Reid) *Richmond Park: vis mig 7.45-8.45, c2,500 Wood Pigeon S, c850 Starling W, 16 Fieldfare W (J.Wilczur). *Rotherhithe: 3 Tufted Duck & 1 Grey Heron on Canada Water; 1 Grey Heron, 1 Song Thrush, 3 Goldcrest, 1 '''Firecrest' in Russia Dock Woodland (James Lowen) Ten Acre Wood area: 30 Lapwings,6 Sklarks, 8 Linnets, Buzzard, Woodcock (G Westley) 'Friday 8th November 2013' *Alexandra Park: 420+ Woodpigeon W/SW, 14 Redwing, 4 Fieldfare 0700-0725, also drake Common Teal and Water Rail (h) Conservation Pond, 5 Shoveler boating lake (Bob Watts, Henry Wyn-Jones). *Amwell NR: Glossy Ibis 'at 9.40am then flew off (RBA). *Brent Reservoir: 5740 Woodpigeon S, 48 Redwing, 3 Fieldfare, 269 Starling, 13 Chaffinch W (Andrew Verrall). *Bury Farm (Edgware): ''Please join other birders in objecting to the proposed development of a golf course on this bird-rich farmland site. To see the proposal and comment on it, go to the planning applications section of the Barnet LBC website and key in ref no H/04377/13. Also see RSPB letter of objection. *Cornmill Gardens, Lewisham: Kingfisher on R Ravensbourne (John Archer). *East India Dock Basin: Kingfisher, 2 Grey Wagtail, Little Egret (Paul Hyland); 3 Little Egrets, Meadow Pipit, 23 Teal, Pied Wagtail (John Archer). *Greenwich Peninsula: 3 Chiffchaff (2 in trees behind football academy & 1 behind Costa nr O2) (Richard Green) *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: 60+ Lesser Redpoll on Leyton Flats, Kingfisher, 9 Shoveler, 6 Gadwall, 2 Grey Wagtail, Meadow Pipit over, 7 Chaffinch, 2 Song Thrush, 2 Redwing, 2 Goldcrest (Stuart Fisher) *Oxleas Woods: f Blackcap 10.40hrs (John Reid) *Purley: Red Kite (plus accompanying crows) W over garden c9.45am (Croydon Birders) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: m Kestrel, 2850 Woodpigeon 0715-0820 - W (unlike prev days) to north of Hill till 0730 then SW/S as usual, 25 Fieldfare W, grounded migrant Song Thrush, 43 Redwing W, 2 Grey Wagtail SW, 9 Chaffinch SW (birdman_euston) *Riddlesdown: 294 Woodpigeons mainly SW, 150+ Starlings W, 13 Skylarks, 6 Meadow Pipits, 9 Jays, 5 Redwings, 2 Song Thrushes in partial song, alba wagtail over, 4 Stock Doves, 5 Bullfinches (John Birkett) *Rye Meads RSPB: '''Glossy Ibis imm still present 12.34pm viewed from Lapwing_Hide (RBA). *Staines Moor: 1-2 Water Pipit along R Colne, 5 Common Snipe, 5 Stonechat, Grey Wagtail, 4+ Pied Wagtail, 16+ Meadow Pipit, 3 Redwing, Fieldfare, Little Egret and 2 Little Grebe (Lee Dingain). *Stoke Newington, East Reservoir: Water Rail heard, Common Gull, Reed Bunting, Song Thrush over, 2 Teal, 7 Pochard, 9 Gadwall (Peter Beckenham) *Surbiton Filter Beds: 9 Lapwing 13.00hrs (Nigel Jackman) TQ 1739 6757 *Sutcliffe Park: Little Egret, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam) *Swanscombe Marsh: 50800 Woodpigeons, 385 Starlings over by 10.00am; also Curlew, 16 Redshank, 2 Turnstone, 5 Cetti's Warblers, Rock Pipit (Andrew Self) please confirm that number is not a typo (confirmed AS) *Tottenham Marshes: Kingfisher (James Palmer). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 30 Starling NW 0820, also 2 grounded migrant Song Thrush (Bob Watts). *Wanstead Flats: adult Mediterranean Gull, Snipe, 2500+ Woodpigeon SW, 300+ Starling W, 18 Meadow Pipit, 5 Pied Wagtail, 3 Skylark, 2 Reed Bunting, 10+ Chaffinch, Goldcrest, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 2+ Siskin, 30+ Goldfinch incl flock of 26, Linnet, 10+ Song Thrush, 16 Fieldfare, 16 Redwing, 5 Mistle Thrush, Chiffchaff, 12 Gadwall, 6 Shoveler, Sparrowhawk, 3 Kestrel (Tony Brown/Dan Hennessy) 'Thursday 7th November 2013' *Brent Reservoir: 660 Woodpigeon S, 12 Redwing, 4 Fieldfare, 13 Chaffinch W (Andrew Verrall). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Fieldfare W, 2 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: 65 Lapwing, 70 Dunlin, 70 Redshank, Spotted Redshank, Ringed Plover (James Palmer). *Crossness: 250 Redshank, Stonechat (James Palmer). *East India Dock Basin: Little Egret, 3 Meadow Pipits, Tufted Duck m, 40+ Teal (John Archer). *Lee Green SE12: female Sparrowhawk over vicinity of Manor House Gardens. A particularly large individual (Patrick English). *London Wetland Centre: Rock Pipit main lake, 8 Meadow Pipit W, Skylark W, 11 Fieldfare W, 3 Redpoll (Adam Salmon). *Mile End Park: Chiffchaff singing (John Archer). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 890 Woodpigeon S 0755-0815, Fieldfare, 2 Song Thrush, 12 Redwing (birdman_euston) *Rye Meads RSPB: Glossy Ibis imm again in flooded field north of car park; still present 2.07pm viewed from Lapwing_Hide (RBA). *Staines Moor: 2 Song Thrush, Little Egret, Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, Goldcrest, Little Grebe, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Cetti's Warbler (Keith Kerr). *Swanley Park: Red Kite '''SE 09.00 site first, 4 Cormorant (Andy Meaton). *Trent Park: 15 Lesser Redpoll along Nature Trail (Robin White per RM Callf). *Waltham Cross: 250+ Golden Plover in field (approx TL351014) beside A10, just north of A10/A121/B198 r/about, viewed from layby at TL352013 (Simon West) *Wanstead Flats: 2 1st-winter '''Mediterranean Gull, ad Yellow-legged Gull, Great Black-backed Gull, 9+ Lesser Redpoll, Linnet, 2 Chiffchaff, Stock Dove, 7+ Pied Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, 2 Meadow Pipit, 3 Skylark, 5 Shoveler, 10+ Gadwall (Wanstead Birders). *Worcester Park: Kingfisher, Peregrine on pylons (Bob Smith and Peter Trew). 'Wednesday 6th November 2013' *Brent Reservoir: Ruff SW low, Stock Dove, 1190 Woodpigeon S, 35 Redwing, 12 Chaffinch, 3 Linnet - 06.45-08.45 (Andrew Verrall); East Marsh - 11 Common Snipe, Kingfisher, Lapwing (Steve Blake) *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Song Thrush, House Sparrow (Conrad Ellam) *Holmethorpe SPs: Yellow-browed Warbler '''at Watercolour Lagoons footpath entrance with tit flock early am but no sign 8.30-9.45, '''Little Gull Mercer's Lake then flew to Watercolour Lagoons (RBA). *London Wetland Centre: Bittern, Yellow-legged Gull 1st-winter, 9 Snipe, 67 Goldfinch, 6 Siskin, 6 Redpoll, 290 Starling (WWT). *Queen Elizabeth II Reservoir: juv Gannet E 07.31 (Dave Harris per FJM) *Redbridge Lakes & adjacent playing fields: Snipe, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 6 Common Gulls, Jay, Song Thrush, 2 Goldfinches (Alan Hobson). *Snaresbrook/Leyton Flats: Firecrest in hollies SW of Eagle Pond, 18+ Lesser Redpoll, Nuthatch, Treecreeper (Gilberts Slade), 2 Redwing, Mistle Thrush, 28 Pochard, 62 Tufted Duck, 5 Gadwall, 8 Shoveler, 2 Chiffchaff (one with an eastern-type call), Grey Wagtail, 7 Meadow Pipit (Stuart Fisher) *Staines Reservoirs: Green Sandpiper, Pintail female on N basin early am (Bob Warden per FJM) *Trent Park: male Teal Lower Lake (Robin White per RM Callf). *Victoria Tower Gardens, Westminster: drake Red-crested Pochard on Thames by Lambeth Bridge at 08:30 (Frank Nugent). *Walthamstow Filter Beds: f Merlin, 3 Grey Wagtails (Dan Barrett) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Mealy Redpoll '''over SSSI, 5 Lesser Redpoll, 7 Linnet, 5 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, 30+ Blackbird, '''Mediterranean Gull, 41 Gadwall, 4 Shoveler, f Pochard, 13 Tufted Duck, Sparrowhawk, Chiffchaff, 10+ Meadow Pipit, 7 Pied Wagtail, 3 Skylark (Nick Croft) 'Tuesday 5th November 2013' *Battersea: Red Kite N just west of Queenstown Rd Stn at 0740hrs (Rob Innes). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *East India Dock Basin: Little Egret, Tufted Duck, 115 Teal, Cormorant (the Estonian-ringed bird again on the pier) (John Archer). *Fishers Green: Glossy Ibis reported 1207 (Colin Murtagh) *Greenwich Peninsula: 2 Chiffchaff 0745 (Richard Green) *Harringay N4 (Cavendish Rd): Chiffchaff singing (!) in garden 9am (Simon Bradley) *Little Britain: 11 Siskins, 5 Mistle Thrush, Kingfisher, 20 Gadwall, 2 Jays, 5 Greylags, 15 Goldfinch, 2 Pied Wagtails (Sue Giddens) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Mandarin, 6 Pintail, 3 Red Kite 2N&1S, 37 Lapwing, Redshank, 11 Snipe, 1+ Bearded Tit, Siskin, Lesser Redpoll (R.Kaye). *Rye Meads RSPB: Glossy Ibis 1356 & reported 1454 (BirdGuides) *Snaresbrook/Leyton Flats: Little Egret NW over Crown Crt at 9 am (Harringay Birder); 35 Lesser Redpoll near Hollow Pond, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Grey Wagtail, 2 Redwing over, Kingfisher (Stuart Fisher) *Wanstead Flats: 9 Teal, 18 Gadwall, 3 Shoveler, 5 Tufted Duck, 4 Little Grebe, 10+ Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 3 Skylark, 11 Lesser Redpoll, 5 Chaffinch, Fieldfare, 7+ Song Thrush, 20+ Blackbird, 5 Mistle Thrush (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 50+ Gadwall, 40+ Tufted Duck, 20 Pochard, 4 Shoveler, 6 Little Grebe, Pied Wagtail (Nick Croft) *West Drayton UB7: 100+ Ring-necked Parakeets flew over (Sue Giddens). *Wormwood Scrubs: Red Kite forced down into Braybrook Woods 08.05 by c200 corvids then flew SE (Twitter) 'Monday 4th November 2013' *Brent Reservoir: (water level high - no mud) Lapwing, 2 Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Snipe (assorted Brent Birders); 3900 Woodpigeon S, 7 Redwing, 4 Fieldfare - 7.20 dry - 9.00 blue sky (Andrew Verrall). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam) *East India Dock Basin: Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail, Long-tailed Tit (Paul Hyland). *Grovelands Park: 6 Cormorant on island, imm Grey Heron, 4 Mute Swan 2ad 2juv, Egyptian Goose, 21 Mandarin Duck 15m 6f 16:20 hrs - much reduced numbers in recent autumns/winters - late afternoon is the best time to count them as they come out to display before they roam into woods to feed at dusk, 4 Pochard, 23 Tufted Duck, f Sparrowhawk, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Grey Wagtail, 5+ Redwing, Goldcrest (Robert Callf). *London Wetland Centre: Bearded Tit calling in reedbed then flew SW (WWT website) *Staines Moor: Buzzard, Little Egret, Stonechat (Jim Sweetland) *Stanwell Moor: Cetti's Warbler, Little Owl (Jim Sweetland) *Swanley Park: 2 Buzzard SE, Grey Heron, 2 Cormorant, 120 Black-headed Gull, 20 Common Gull (Andy Meaton) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 62 Woodpigeon mostly W/SW, 6 Redwing N, 5 Fieldfare landed briefly then N - vizmig 0755-0835 (Bob Watts). *Trent Park: Firecrest 'calling & seen in holly Rough Lot 12:15 (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Wanstead Flats: Lesser Redpoll, Linnet, Reed Bunting, 6 Redwing, singing Song Thrush, Blackcap, 4 Teal, 5 Shoveler, 10 Gadwall, 5 Tufted Duck, 5 Little Grebe, Grey Wagtail, 2 Pied Wagtail, 8 Meadow Pipit, 3 Skylark, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft) 'Sunday 3rd November 2013 *Alexandra Park: 440 Woodpigeon W/SW by 0945, c50 Starling, also small finch movements inc 2 Redpoll sp, Redwing, 4 Jackdaw, probable Common Teal Wood Green Res, Water Rail (h) Conservation Pond 1630 (Bob Watts, Henry Wyn-Jones); *Brent Reservoir: 2 Green Sandpiper, 9 Snipe, Lapwing, Peregrine male, also 15100 Woodpigeons S/SW, 3 Fieldfare, 12 Redwing, Linnet, 2 Siskin, 2 Lesser Redpoll (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall, Roy Beddard); also Kingfisher, Little Egret (Andrew Haynes). *Canons Park, Edgware, Middx: 3 Redwing, Sparrowhawk (Robin Morden, Bob Husband - NW London RSPB Group) *Crossness: Little Egret, 10 Black-tailed Godwit, 100 Redshank, 50 Lapwing, 5 Snipe, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, 40 Stock Dove, Rock Pipit, 2 Meadow Pipit, Reed Bunting (Conrad Ellam) *Gallions Reach: Great Northern Diver upriver 13.55 (Paul Davis & Gary A James). *Greenwich Peninsula: 3 Chiffchaff, Blackcap f (Richard Green) *KGV Reservoir: north basin - Black-necked Grebe, 2 fem Goosander, 3 Goldeneye, Wigeon, 50+ Meadow Pipit, Chiffchaff (Jamie Partridge). *London Wetland Centre: 2 Peregrine pr - fem finally attacked woodpigeon having let 14000 go past...it got away, Little Egret, 35 Lapwing, 8 Snipe, 14900 Woodpigeon SW, 2 Chiffchaff, Bearded Tit by Dulverton hide, Brambling SW, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 3 Linnet SE (R.Kaye) *Mill Hill: c5000 Woodpigeons S/SW between 6.50 and 7.45 (Xav) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 3600 Woodpigeon S/SW 0655-0800 (peak 0720-0750), Little Owl h, 2 Blackcap m&f wildlife gdn area 20, Redwing a20 (birdman_euston) *Southgate N14 (Chase Rd): c200 Woodpigeon SW 07:30-07:45 whilst waiting for bus (Robert Callf). *Staines Moor: 3 Water Pipit and also Hen Harrier reported (Twitter) *Ten Acre Wood area: Little Egret, Buzzard low at 7.45 & same or other hunting over wood 90min later before eventually drifting towards Ickenham Marsh, Kestrel, 23 Lapwing, 5 Snipe, 22 Stock Dove, 600+ Woodpigeon SW, 6 Skylark, 5 Meadow Pipit, 19 Redwing, 8 Rook, 2 Reed Bunting, c30 Linnet (Neil Anderson/G. Westley) *Totteridge Valley: Reed Bunting, 2 Meadow Pipit, 4+ Siskins and 1-2 Lesser Redpolls over, 4 Teal (Ian Ellis) 'Saturday 2nd November 2013' *Alexandra Park: c300 Woodpigeon W/SW, 3 Meadow Pipits, 2 Siskin, 20 Chaffinch, 52 Goldfinch, 19 Greenfinch - vizmig 0700-0845, also male Teal in flight S over New River (Gareth Richards, Bob Watts, Henry Wyn-Jones). *Brent Reservoir: 2 Green Sandpiper, 19 Snipe, Lapwing, also 1080 Woodpigeons, 29 Fieldfare, 16 Redwing, 46 Chaffinch, Linnet, 4 Lesser Redpoll (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall and Roy Beddard). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Hall Marsh: Stonechat south of scrape, Cetti's Warbler heard & showing briefly north of scrape (Neville Smith & Hayley Lynes). *Leyton Jubilee Park: Firecrest again southwest end of raised area near steps early am, 3 Lesser Redpoll over, 16 Redwing over, 570+ Woodpigeon (most W), Grey Wagtail (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: Bittern flew from N shore main lake into reeds west of WWT hide on S shore, Pintail, Snipe, Kingfisher (WWT website); 6 Common Snipe (grazing marsh), 2 Siskin by feeders, also Water Rail crossing path nearby, 4+ Cetti's Warblers singing (Martin Honey); Water Pipit briefly on grazing marsh & main lake then flew S (Hugh Bradshaw) *North Finchley: c30 Redwing W c8.30am (John Colmans) *Richmond Park: 65 Wigeon, 2 Little Owls calling to each other near Holly Lodge, 10 Redwing (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) *Ten Acre Wood area: 6 Skylark, Little Egret, 21 Lapwing, Rook, 10+ Redwing (G Westley) *Tyttenhanger GP: Green Sandpiper, 5 Snipe, 2 Tree Sparrow, Red Kite, c30 Redwing (Steve Blake) *Waterworks NR: Sparrowhawk, Grey Heron, 2 Shoveler m&f, Green Woodpecker, Greenfinch, Teal (S Huckle) *Woolwich: Peregrine Falcon over & on mobile mast above Mellish Estate SE18 (L Leadbeater) 'Friday 1st November 2013' *Alexandra Park: c140 Woodpigeon W/SW and 6 Chaffinch NW by 0720 (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: 1520 Woodpigeon S 6.50-8.30, 64 Starling W, 15 Chaffinch W (Andrew Verrall); 2 Wigeon m&f, 7 Snipe, 2 Lapwing, 2 Little Egret, 4 Goldcrest (Roy Beddard). *Grove Park SE12: female Hobby SW 12.20 over Coopers Ln (Patrick English). *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: 15 Lesser Redpoll, 8 Redwing, 5 Mistle Thrush, Meadow Pipit, Reed Bunting over, Kingfisher, 200+ Woodpigeon, 10 Shoveler (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bittern main lake N shore, 2 Water Rail grazing marsh, 9 Redwing SW, 3 Siskin (WWT website). *North Finchley: Red Admiral in back garden (John Colmans) *Sewardstone Marsh: Water Rail heard and 4 Wigeon in Osier Wood, 1st winter Little Gull flew low over marsh and headed N/W 14:20hrs, 2 Common Buzzard, (Neville Smith & Hayley Lynes); Whitethroat at 10.30 in hawthorns at southwest corner of Pattypool Mead (Martin Shepherd). *Totteridge Valley: 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, Green Woodpecker, Jay, 5 Redwing, 4 Teal 2m&2f on Darlands Lake (Xav) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Mistle Thrush, Song Thrush N, 2 Greenfinch S, 9 Ring-necked Parakeets W 1250 (Bob Watts). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood - Swallow (KJMcmanus). 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}﻿﻿